


Tell Me a Story

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [51]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: You can feel a tug from wherever your soulmate is. These may either be automatic or have stronger tugs whenever your soulmate is in distress. AU
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Tell Me a Story

“Uncle Jaskier, tell me a story,” Ciri demanded climbing onto the couch next to him.

“Of course, darling,” Jaskier said, pulling her onto his lap. “Once, a fair amount of time ago, there was a little boy…”

“Named Julian,” Ciri said.

“Yes, named Julian,” Jaskier said with a smile. “Now, young Julian learned about soulmates. About how your heart is always reaching for your soulmate, especially when they feel strong emotions. So, Julian decided he was going to be a traveling bard, so he could find his soulmate. But, there was a problem with his, honestly genius…”

Geralt huffed out a laugh.

“His, honestly genius plan,” Jaskier continued, shooting Geralt a glare. “Julian’s soulmate was a calm person. He could control his emotions and not let them overwhelm him. Which was a good thing because he was…”

“A Witcher!” Ciri said.

“Yes. And Witchers need to be strong and calm in the face of danger,” Jaskier said. “So, while Julian could feel the tug, he couldn’t pinpoint which way it was leading him. But, Julian was an emotional man. He felt emotions loudly. So his Witcher always knew exactly where he was. But he avoided those places because he didn’t think he deserved a soulmate. Or that his soulmate would want him.”

“Which was silly,” Ciri declared.

“Very silly,” Jaskier agreed, kissing the top of the girl’s head. “Years passed and poor Julian was losing all hope of finding his soulmate. But then something happened that upset Julian so much that his Witcher could feel his despair across the Continent.”

“And he raced to Julian’s side!” Ciri said, a big smile on her face.

“He did,” Jaskier said. “And he found Julian playing sad songs in a tavern. Alone and so sad.”

“And drunk,” Lambert added.

Jaskier stuck his tongue out at him.

“And when their eyes met across the tavern they knew they had found their soulmate,” Jaskier continued.

“And they kissed!” Ciri said.

“They did. And Julian was happy for the rest of his days with his Witcher by his side,” Jaskier said.

“I love that story,” Ciri said before letting out a loud yawn.

“Okay, cub. Time for bed,” Geralt said.

“Okay,” Ciri said. She gave each of her uncles a goodnight hug and kiss before Geralt escorted her upstairs to her room.

“I’ll get the drinks,” Lambert said, jumping up and leaving the room.

“I feel like I should point out the inaccuracies of that story,” Eskel said, pulling Jaskier onto his lap.

“There are no inaccuracies in that story,” Jaskier said.

“I didn’t find you in a tavern. I found you passed out in the alley beside the tavern,” Eskel said.

“Close enough,” Jaskier said.

“We didn’t kiss when we met,” Eskel pointed out. “You vomited on my boots.”

“Well, our beloved niece doesn’t need to know that you spent weeks listening to me insult Geralt and trying to keep me sober enough to walk in a semi-straight line,” Jaskier said.

“Maybe not.”

“Plus, love at first sight is so much better for stories.”

“It was love at first sight,” Eskel said before kissing Jaskier.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
